


E is for Email

by daggersandribbons



Series: Nygmalphabet [5]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Oswald’s basically an old person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Ed teaches Oswald how to use email, but things don’t quite go as anticipated





	E is for Email

Being raised by an old world Hungarian woman meant that Oswald wasn’t the most technologically savvy. Growing up, the Kapelputs didn’t even have a television until Oswald begged Gertrud to get one. 

“I can’t believe you don’t know how to use email. How do you even conduct business?” Ed chastised. 

“In person and over the phone.” Oswald responded. 

“But email would be so much easier. It would limit the amount of people you’d have to speak to substantially. Instead of having to meet with annoying clients, you could sit in bed and send an email. You’re always so busy with work, just once I’d like to spend some time with you. We barely get through breakfast uninterrupted because you need to go to the post office to mail things. Plus-“

“Alright Ed you’ve convinced me! Just stop rambling and give me a kiss already.” Oswald interrupted. Ed chuckled and straddled his lap. They shared a soft kiss before Ed rolled over to grab his laptop. 

“First step, turn on the computer.” 

Oswald paused for a moment to gather the layout of the laptop before turning it on. From there Ed took the laptop, setting up an email for his partner and adding his contacts. It wasn’t difficult to learn the ins and out of sending emails, Ed even taught him how to email from his phone. 

The following morning when Ed entered his office he was pleased to find a good morning email from Oswald, who had left the manor early for a meeting. Being a mayor was a busy job. His chief of staff had even installed an extension on his browser to where Oswald could send emails while searching for things. For someone with even moderate computer skills, that would be a very useful way to search something for reference without having to switch between tabs; but for Oswald, the man who was dazzled by a MP3 player, it proved to be more of an inconvenience. 

It seemed that Oswald had gotten the search bar and the extension confused, because around one p.m. Ed’s inbox started getting flooded. Oswald had an hour gap between meetings so he decided to take a part of his break to search some things. 

Ed sat in his office, the fire chief on the other side of the desk. 

“I know that Mayor Cobblepot is a busy man, but it would make a world of difference if he attended our benefit. It’s a Hawaiian theme and I know that’s not his general aesthetic but-“

_Message from Oswald: what bird is red_

“-I think his attendance would boost overall attendance. Everyone loves to say they saw the mayor. There will be food available for sale but for him it will be comped-“

_Message from Oswald: which has more calories gummy bears or worms_

“-sir is something wrong? If we need to reschedule I’m happy to at your convenience.”

Ed looked up from his laptop.

“I apologize, my inbox has been pretty full today. When is this event and what exactly is this for?” He asked

_Message from Oswald: does whiskey have health benefits_

“It’s the fifteenth at the new park near the firehouse. As you can recall, the Silas apartments had a fire ravage the fourth floor. The three-“

_Message from Oswald: what kind of condom should I be wearing?_

“-families and one woman lost almost everything and we’re raising money to help them. We already had a clothing collection but this will get us the bulk of the money we’re aiming for.” 

“Mhmm, and I’m assuming you’re expecting the mayors attendance to come with a hefty donation?” Ed inquired. 

“I-I mean it’s not expected, but it’d be greatly appreciated-“

_Message from Oswald: romantic riddles_   
_Message from Oswald: what’s my shoe size in UK sizes_

“-we all know that Mayor Cobblepot loves this city, and what better way to show that love then by helping these families?”

Ed could think of approximately twenty-three much better ways. This is why the chief of staff took these types of meetings, the kind with people who knew Oswald’s buzzwords. Had he taken this meeting, he would’ve taken the “loves his city” as sarcasm and practically thrown money to prove that he does in fact love Gotham. Ed was a little smarter in that sense, he could tell when people were trying to manipulate his Oswald. 

“Mayor Cobblepot will try his best to make an appearance but he is a very busy man.” Ed glanced at his notebook to see if he had any other things to discuss. 

_Message from Oswald: flights to England_   
_Message from Oswald: flights to Iceland_

Ed’s brow furrowed, forgetting for a moment that he was in a meeting. 

“If that’s all you have to discuss, then I’ll see you out.” He stated. 

“Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice Mr. Nygma, I can see myself out.” Once the man was gone, Ed headed over to Oswald’s office. 

Oswald was sitting at his desk eating some kettle chips. Ed noticed that his laptop was shut, did he shut it when he heard Ed’s footsteps? What was he hiding? Surely he didn’t know that Ed saw those things. The older male smiled at the other. 

“I thought you were in a meeting, but this is a welcome surprise. Maybe you could fix my computer, the damn thing is broken.” Oswald greeted. Ed approached the desk and popped a chip into his mouth. 

“What seems to be the problem?” 

“Well every time I try to look something up, I have to open a new tab. I type something in on here it disappears!” Oswald huffed. 

“Ohh! That explains a lot. But why the search for flights?” Ed inquired. 

Oswald’s eyes widened, he looked almost upset that Ed brought it up. That look made the taller males heart fall into his stomach. They’d been doing so well, why end it now? 

“How did you know about that?” He asked. 

“Well, it actually has to do with the reason your search problem.” Ed started. He explained the issue, even leading him to the other laptop to show him the emails. The fact that Oswald hadn’t answered his question made him more uneasy. 

“You’d tell me if you wanted to break up right?” 

“Break up? That sounds so childish.” He paused and Ed held his breath, waiting till Oswald continued. “Why would I leave you? You mean the world to me darling...ohh that’s why you were asking about flights. I didn’t want to tell you until later, but I recently started planning a trip for your birthday. You do so much for me and you give me gifts all the time, it’s only fair I give you one.”

Ed’s worried grimace turned to a cheerful grin. The couple had a policy of not showing any PDA during work hours, but rules be damned. He firmly planted a kiss on his partners lips. 

Oswald hummed happily against Ed’s lips as they shared an intimate moment. He didn’t care that the door was open and that someone could walk past at any moment, all he cared about was Ed.

“I’m the luckiest man alive, you being the one I wake up to every morning is the biggest gift of all.” He murmured. 

“You’re going to make me cry.” Oswald murmured, wrapping his arms around the lanky man. He buried his nose into Ed’s chest, breathing in the scent. 

Ed’s clothes smelled like the laundry detergent Oswald’s clothes were washed in but they still had Ed’s scent. It was like their scents had a baby, and it was intoxicating to him. He could’ve breathed it in for hours had Ed’s phone not rang and reminded them they were at work still. 

“I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” Oswald whispered as Ed picked up the phone before pecking him on the cheek and leaving the room.


End file.
